Dark Knight
by Spectral
Summary: *CH8 Is up*AU. After her greatest warriors are defeated by the enemy's new weapon, Queen Leena goes off in seach of the Dark Knight. Can she save her Kingdom from the evil Harry Champ>
1. Intro

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

By Spectral

Note: No I don't own Zoids or its characters. The Phantom, Black Wing Liger, and Cassandra are my characters. This story is also mine. 

Okay, I came up with this story while building a Shield Liger model. It's an AU. The story features almost all of the normal Zoids characters and my characters, Phantom, Cassandra, and the Black Wing Liger. 

Important Facts:

Zoids have now become real live animals. They are smaller and can still fight very well.

Doc and Leena are not related.

Phantom and Cassandra are related.

The story is set in an Old Kingdom (which means that small bits of sorcery will be included) ruled by Leena. She is at war with a rival kingdom ruled by the evil Harry Champ.

Now the story will begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Leena: How is he?

****

Doc: He's resting now but he's lucky Liger brought him in when he did.

****

Leena: Can I see him?

****

Doc: Yes but be careful, Liger's worried.

****

Leena: You better stay here then GS.

A small blue dinosaur at Leena's side nodded and sat down. Doc left the hall and Leena entered Bit's room. As she entered, the plain white lion that was sitting next to Bit's bed shot off the floor and was instantly at Leena's throat. It sniffed her a few times then backed away, it's head lowered in apology. Leena smiled a little then kneeled beside Bit.

The enemy's newest weapons had nearly killed the kingdom's greatest warrior. Bit was brought in by Liger. The Doc had managed to help Bit, but he would be in bed for months. 

****

Leena: Bit… what could have done this to you…

****

Bit: *slowly opens eyes* Hydra…*cough* Leena?

****

Leena: Bit! You're awake… What is this Hydra?

****

Bit: The newest threat… *cough cough* it's invincible. We couldn't even scratch it…*falls asleep again*

****

Leena: Bit…

Liger walked over and sat down next to Bit's bed again. Leena got up and left the room. She was very worried. If her greatest warrior had almost been killed by the enemy's newest weapon, then nothing could stop Harry Champ from finally conquering her kingdom.

GS jumped off the floor and ran over to Leena. It seemed worried as well. Leena and GS walked down the hall until someone stopped them.

****

Jamie: What will we do, Leena?

(Leena is the queen of the land but her closest friends are aloud to call her by her name)

****

Leena: I just don't know, Jamie.

The green pterodactyl on Jamie's shoulder let out a cry and then was silent. Brad entered the room with a small black fox on his head.

****

Brad: I will fight even if there isn't a way to win

****

Jamie: I will too.

****

Leena: No, there's no reason to waste your lives…

****

Brad: We can't just let the Kingdom fall!

****

Leena: If this "Hydra" is powerful enough to defeat the two greatest warriors in the kingdom, then we have only one option. 

****

Jamie: You can't possibly mean…

****

Leena: Yes I do. I will go off in search of the Legendary Dark Knight.

****

Brad: I won't allow it! It is far too dangerous! That "Knight" has killed anyone who has ever gone looking for him! 

****

Jamie: Besides, what makes you think he'll help us!?

****

Leena: It doesn't matter! I can't just sit here and let my kingdom be conquered! 

****

Brad: If that's the case then let us go!

****

Leena: No. You must stay here and defend the kingdom. I am going and that is final!

Leena and GS stormed off to Leena's room. Leena slammed the door. Brad and Jamie looked at one another and the fox on Brad's head seemed to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

The Quest Begins

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd you think? This was my first attempt at writing an AU. I'm going to go work on my other fics now… 


	2. THe Quest Begins

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

Chapter 2

By Spectral

*Walks up with headphones on* 

*Singing* I'm plotting my schemes Wherever I go, They're perfect in every way. I love destroy…*end singing due to noticing the censor has returned*

*Takes off Headphones* You're back?

****

Censor: Yes I am, and I'm taking over this fic. You will leave now. 

I don't think so. *Pulls out Bazooka*

****

Censor: Uh oh… *runs off*

Umm…since I'm going to chase the censor…Hey, E-307! Get over here and say the disclaimer type thing!

*Spectral rushes after the Censor and a small robot rolls up*

****

E-307: Greetings. Spectral does not own Zoids or its characters; however, he does own the Phantom, Cassandra, and the Black Wing Liger. Thank you. Please scroll down to begin reading. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Leena: Do you think he'll help us, GS?

GS looked up at Leena. She nodded then jumped onto a chair. The dinosaur curled up and fell asleep. Leena smiled and climbed into her own bed. She fell asleep.

**Meanwhile on Shadow Mountain**

A knight in black armor was cleaning his sword near a small fire. A black lion with demon-like wings was sitting next to him. A girl with long brown hair was sitting on a rock near the fire. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. There was a small black cat clinging to her left shoulder. She looked into the sky then over at her Brother. 

****

Cassandra: You sense it too, don't you?

The knight didn't even move his armored head, but the pause of action told his sister that he did. The Black Lion at the knight's side looked up. 

** Next Day at Castle**

****

Leena: Are our armor and weapons ready yet?

****

Naomi: Yes, Queen.

Naomi and her small red dinosaur led Leena and GS to the back of the Armory. There were two sets of armor on the wall. Naomi took them off the wall. She put one set on GS and handed Leena the other.

****

Leena: *Puts on armor* Very good…and my sword.

****

Naomi: I made it exactly to your specifications, my Queen.

Naomi picked a sword up out of a golden box and handed it to Leena. Leena looked the sword over then sheathed it. GS roared then flicked its tail at the ground.

****

Leena: Thank you. 

Leena and GS left the Armory. As soon as they turned down another hall, Brad and his Shadow Fox stepped out of the Shadows. The red dino and the Shadow Fox closed the door as Naomi and Brad went to the back room.

**Gate**

****

Jamie: Please reconsider, my Queen!

****

Leena: No. I'm going, Jamie. There is nothing you could say to stop me.

****

Bit: What about me?

Leena and Jamie turned around to see Bit limping towards them with the aid of Liger.

****

Leena: Bit…you should be in bed…

****

Bit: If you must go… at least come back to me in one piece…

****

Leena: Oh, Bit…

Leena was about to say something else, but Bit silenced her with a kiss. They continued to kiss as Jamie turned redder than Leena's armor. 

Bit and Leena broke their kiss and parted. Bit stood with Jamie and Liger while Leena and GS jumped onto the back of a Reddler. The Dragon roared and took to the sky. 

**Shadow Mountain**

The Black Lion was locked in combat with a cheetah. The Dark Knight was slicing at a few saber-toothed tigers and Cassandra was picking off some more tigers from a distance. 

****

Cassandra: …* looks at sky* She's coming…

Cassandra should have been paying attention because a tiger jumped up and was about to use her for a scratching post. Just as the Tiger was about to strike, the small black cat on Cassandra's shoulder opened its mouth and spit a fireball at the tiger. The larger cat fell to the ground. Cassandra patted her cat's head and walked over to her brother.

****

Cassandra: She's almost here…

The Dark Knight just looked at the sky. The Black lion walked over and did the same. They could see the Reddler in the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Shadow Mountain.


	3. Meet the Darkness

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

Chapter 3

By Spectral

E-307: Greetings. This is one of the updates I found in Spectral's Demon Notebook. Eventually he'll catch that mime and come back to writing. 

****

Disclaimer: Spectral does not own Zoids or its characters. He does own this story, Phantom, Cassandra, and the Black Wing Liger.

The Reddler flew on. Leena was bored. GS was also bored. The sky was dark and it began to rain.

****

Leena: Oh great… I'm bored and it's raining.

Suddenly GS looked up. She sensed danger. Lightning struck. The Reddler was frightened and it threw Leena and GS off. 

They fell through the trees and landed with a thud.

****

Leena: Ow… I just had to say it…

Leena and GS got up and started walking. It was a short while before they came to a large clearing in the forest. They rested on a pile of rocks.

****

Leena: What's wrong GS?

GS was growling angrily at the ground. Something began coming out of the ground.

****

Leena: Guyzaks! And lots of 'em!

Hundreds of Guyzaks had risen from the ground. They had the rocks surrounded. The giant scorpions closed in and one fired a thin green stream of acid. The rock it hit began to melt.

****

Leena: *Pulls out sword* GS, let's go! WEASEAL UNIT TOTAL ASSUALT!

Leena swung her sword and a wave of fire flew from it. GS opened its mouth and fired a blast of fire at the Guyzaks. Many of the bugs were wiped out but for every one that was destroyed two more took its place.

****

Leena: Oh no… GET AWAY FROM ME!

Leena swung her sword wildly and GS hid behind her. Suddenly something came flying through the trees. A dark shadow flew overhead. 

****

Leena: !

The Dark Knight began slicing at the guyzak while the Black Wing Liger spit balls of lightning at the arachnids. Cassandra walked up beside Leena and scared her.

****

Cassandra: Follow me. It's not safe here.

Cassandra pulled Leena and GS to the trees and they hid. The Dark Knight saw that they were safe and his sword began to glow. He made one large slash and a wave of lightning shot forth, annihilating all the guyzak in its path. The Black Wing Liger opened its mouth and fired a similar wave of destruction. 

****

Leena: Wow!

****

Cassandra: Yes, my brother is impressive. He and the Black Wing Liger are unstoppable. 

****

Leena: BROTHER!?!?!?!

****

Cassandra: Yes, he is my brother. 

****

Leena: …

The knight and winged lion walked over to the girls. Cassandra walked over to her brother and stood by his side. The two of them then bowed to the Queen of their land. The Black Wing Liger did the same.

****

Leena: Does this mean what I think it means?

****

Cassandra: Yes, Queen. The Dark Knight, Black Wing Liger, and I will help to defend the kingdom. 

****

Leena: OH YEAH! Harry's going down!

All three warriors fell over as Leena and GS celebrated. 

**That night**

They were all still in the clearing. Leena and Cassandra were sitting near the fire. The Dark Knight was sitting down and scratching the Black Wing Liger's ears. GS was asleep, curled up next to Leena. Cassandra's Helcat was curled up on top of GS. Leena and Cassandra were talking.

****

Leena: Doesn't he speak? *Gestures to Dark Knight*

****

Cassandra: He used to. He's been silent ever since we lost our other brother. We lived in an old village before the war. Our parents had died and he had taken charge. He raised us both. He and our brother were two of the village guards. When the war started, the Champ Armies attacked the village. Both of my brothers and their Ligers fought. They were beaten. There were far to many of the enemy. Our brother went missing. We fled from the village and came to Shadow Mountain. He became the Dark Knight. We both vowed to get stronger and one day find out brother. He had the feeling that we'd see him again after you came to see us.

****

Leena: Oh man… that's depressing… 

Later, everyone but the Dark Night was asleep. He looked up at the clear night sky and smiled. Things were gonna get fun.

--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--`--

Next Time:

Return to the Kingdom


	4. Shocking

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

Chapter 4

By Spectral

Ummm well… I got bored being in charge of Tartarus and came back up here to take over the world. I COMMAND YOU TO READ THE DISCLAIMER! READ IT NOW OR FEEL MY WRATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Falls down stairs*

Ow…

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids of its characters. The characters I do own are the Dark Knight, Cassandra, and Black Wing Liger. I also own this story.

==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`==`=

**Next Day**

When Leena woke up the next morning she was the only one awake besides the Dark Knight.

****

Leena: Don't you sleep?

The Dark Knight remained silent. The Black Wing Liger yawned and got up. It shook once and walked over to the Dark Knight. GS got up and roared. A few minutes later Cassandra and her Helcat woke up. 

Soon afterwards they proceeded towards Leena's Castle.

**Champ Castle**

****

Harry: I'm Harry Champ; A man destined to be King!

(Note: Benjamin and Sabastian are humans…)

****

Benjamin: But you are already king.

The Small Black Rhino at Harry's side laughed and the snake around Benjamin's shoulders lifted its head.

****

Sabastian: Harry, Leena's gone to search for the Dark Knight!  


The lizard on Sabastian's shoulder rolled its eyes. This was the fourth time that Harry had heard this but he stilled ignored the news.

****

Harry: My Leena wouldn't do that! I'll defeat all her warriors and marry her! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Foot of Shadow Mountain**

All three warriors were walking. They had another day's worth of walking before they were back in the capital city. They stopped to rest at Leena's request.

****

Leena: How much longer?

****

Cassandra: About a daylonger

**Next Day**

Leena and GS were greeted with cheers and bowing people when they entered the city. The cheering continued when Cassandra followed, Helcat on her shoulder. Everyone went silent when the Dark Knight and the Black Wing Liger walked up. They looked around and followed after the others. 

**Castle**

****

Jamie: Leena!

****

Leena: Hey Jamie.

****

Jamie: *Notices Dark Knight and goes pale* Oh my… you did it…you found the Dark Knight…

Cassandra came into view and Jamie turned bright red. Cassandra noticed Jamie and did the same.

****

Cassandra: Hello… I'm Cassandra.

****

Jamie: Hi… I'm…I'm…I'm…

****

Leena: He's Jamie. 

The two just continued to stare at one another until Brad and Naomi walked into the room. They both nearly had heart attacks when they saw the Dark Knight.

****

Brad: So he was more than just a myth. 

****

Naomi: I never thought he was real…

Leena was telling her friends about what had happened on Shadow Mountain when Bit walked into the room. He froze solid when he saw Cassandra and the Dark Knight. Liger Zero walked out from behind Bit and its jaw fell open. 

****

Cassandra: Oh my… *starts crying* BIT!

Cassandra ran over to Bit and threw her arms around him. Bit was still in shock. The Black Wing Liger walked over to the Liger Zero and roared. The white lion returned the roar.

All eyes were on Bit and Cassandra. Suddenly something metal hit the ground. It was the Dark Knight's helment. He had brown hair styled similar to Bit's blond hair. His eyes were a deep blue.

****

Bit: Tom? Cassandra?

****

Cassandra: Bit.. We've finally found you!

Cassandra let go of Bit and pulled Tom over. Tom and Bit hugged for a few seconds before turning back to the others. Everyone else was very confused. Cassandra tried to stop crying but couldn't. Suddenly Leena had an idea.

****

Leena: BIT'S YOUR MISSING BROTHER!?!?!?!?!?!  
___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~___~~~_

Next Time:

Training


	5. Romance...it hurts my head..

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

Chapter 5

By Spectral

**E-307 talking**

Greetings. Spectral is still hospitalized The surgery should be taking place in about an hour. If you were wondering… he's injured his knee so many times, plus his family has a history of knee problems…but a few things, including the kneecap its self, got disconnected and need to be reattached…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

  
Okay. I've finally managed to temporally defeat Writer's Block and update this fic. Romance… it hurts my head…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or its characters. I do own The Phantom, Cassandra, the Black Wing Liger, and this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Cassandra: Yes… Bit is our brother…

****

Brad: I wasn't expecting that…

****

Leena: Well that explains a few things about Bit…

Jamie was still in shock. He then fainted. The Raynos that was on his shoulder fluttered down and landed on his chest. Naomi and Brad dragged Jamie to his room and Leena, GS, Bit, Liger 0, Cassandra, Helcat (On Cassandra's Shoulder), Thomas, and the Black Wing Liger began walking along. 

****

Leena: I'd hate to spoil such a happy moment but… what will we do about the Hydra?

****

Tom: Training.

****

Bit: What?

****

Tom: We train. All of us. All of your best warriors as well.

****

Leena: Why?

****

Tom: Bit and Liger are just as powerful as The Black Wing Liger and I. If he was defeated than I would be too. With all of us working together, we can destroy the Hydra and possibly overthrow Harry.

**Cassandra**: You think it will work?  
**Tom**: Yes. 

****

Leena: Very well…we will begin tomorrow. In the mean time… I'll have the spare room set up for you Cassandra, and Tom… I'll have a cot brought up to Bit's room.

Cassandra, Bit, Tom, and there zoids walked off talking. Leena walked down the hall with GS. On the way she passed Jamie's room and heard some strange noises from inside. She knocked twice and heard some scrambling. About a minute later a very distressed looking Jamie answered the door.

****

Leena: Jamie, what's the matter?

****

Jamie: Uhhh nothing…nothing.

****

Leena: Jamie, I know when something is bothering you. You can't lie well.

****

Jamie: Alright…come in….

Leena and GS entered the room and sat down on a chair. Jamie walked over to his bed and sat down. The Raynos fluttered over and landed on Jamie's head.

****

Jamie: It's that Cassandra girl…

****

Leena: What about her?

****

Jamie: I think I'm in love with her…

****

Leena: What's the problem then? Go tell her how you feel.

****

Jamie: It's not that I'm worried about…it's her Brothers…

****

Leena: Tom and Bit? Oh… I get it. You're afraid of how they'll react…

****

Jamie: Right. I don't know what to do.

****

Leena: Jamie, don't worry. Just go and talk to the two of them. Besides, It doesn't matter if they approve or not. True Love conquers all!

Leena and GS got up and forced Jamie over to Bit's room. They then hid outside the door. Jamie knocked once and waited nervously. Bit answered the door. 

****

Bit: Jamie?

****

Jamie: I need to talk to you and Tom.

****

Bit: Sure, come in.

Jamie walked into the room and Bit shut the door. Leena and GS rushed over and started listening through the door.

**Bit's Room**

Tom was sitting on the edge of his cot. He and Bit had been talking about the previous years when Jamie had knocked on the door. 

****

Bit: *Grabs a chair and sits down* Jamie says he has something he wants to talk to us about.

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jamie, who started shaking.

****

Jamie: I need to talk to you about Cassandra… *thoughts* I better get this over with. I just hope they kill me quickly…*end thoughts* I'm in love with her and I wanted to make sure its okay with you.

****

Bit: Fine with me. I don't see why you would need our approval anyway.

****

Jamie:!   
  
Tom had remained silent. He got up, an angry look on his face. He walked over to Jamie. Jamie got up, closed his eyes, and prepared for the end. Nothing. He opened one eye and looked down. Tom had his hand out. Jamie looked up and was relieved. Tom was smiling. He shook hands with the Dark Knight and tried to recover from the shock.

****

Tom: Do you know if she feels the same about you?

****

Jamie: No…

****

Tom: Then go find out now. 

****

Jamie: Okay…

****

Bit: Oh and on your way out, tell Leena she can come if she wants.

There was scrambling outside. Jamie opened the door and Leena and GS fell into the room. Tom and Bit started laughing. They woke up the two ligers that had been asleep. Jamie was still in shock. Leena got up and pulled GS off the ground.

****

Leena:…

****

Tom: We'll just leave you alone. Jamie, Liger, let's go.

The Black Wing Liger got up, stretched, and followed after Tom. Jamie shut the door on his way out and Leena turned to Bit.

****

Bit:?

****

Leena: ?

They all stood in silence for a moment before they realized what Tom had figured out. Neither had told him. Both people and their zoids rushed out of the room and down the hall after Tom and the Black Wing Liger.

****

Bit and Leena: WAIT!? HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!?!

**That Night at Champ Castle**

****

Sabastian: Harry, urgent news!

****

Harry: What is it now?

****

Benjamin: Leena has found the Dark Knight, The Black Wing Liger, and the Dark Knight's sister!

****

Harry: WHAT!

****

Sabastian: It gets worse! Bit is their BROTHER.

****

Harry: AHHH!

Harry fell off his throne and his Dark Horn laughed. Mary and her Hydra walked in that moment.

****

Mary: Harry, what's going on?

****

Harry: *springs up* AH-HA! That's right! I almost forgot! I have the two most powerful warriors there are! My Sister Mary and the Hydra. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  


Mary was confused. Hydra shot angry looks at everyone else in the room. Harry continued laughing evilly until he fell down again.

#######################################################

Next Time:

Training Begins


	6. Training Begins... run while you still c...

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

Chapter 6

By Spectral

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or its characters. I do own The Phantom, Cassandra, the Black Wing Liger, and this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Courtyard**

****

Tom: You are here for training. I will tell you now; it will be incredibly difficult. 

Bit, Liger Zero, Leena, GS, Naomi, Red (her Gun Sniper), Brad, Shadowfox, Jamie, Raynos, Cassandra, and Hel Cat were lined up in the courtyard. Tom, in full Dark Knight armor, and the Black Wing Liger were standing on a large pile of rocks in front of them.

****

Tom: We won't just be building up your basic fighting skills. We'll be working on some special techniques. Such as…

Tom raised sword and pointed it at a bale of hay across the courtyard. The sword glowed and released a blast of black lightning that turned the hay to dust. Bit, Leena, Cassandra, and their zoids stood and watched. They were impressed. Everyone else was shocked out of their minds. Tom put his sword away and turned back to the others.   


****

Tom: For the first few days your zoids will be working with liger while you train with me. After that, you will join for some group training. Let's go.

The Black Wing Liger roared and then jumped down from the rock pile and roared again. The Zoids stood at attention, then followed as the Black Wing Liger walked off.

Tom jumped off the rock pile and crossed his arms. The others turned and stood at attention. Tom just laughed and walked off in the opposite direction as the Zoids. The others looked at each other then followed.

***Zoids***

(Note…ummm I'll be applying a Universal Translator so you can understand the zoids.)

The zoids stopped by a stream and waited. The Black Wing Liger flew overhead and landing in front of them. It sat down and then yawned.

****

BWL: Today's training is simple.

****

Liger0:?

****

BWL: We'll be testing some of your techniques. Like this one…

The liger turned and opened its mouth. It fired a sudden burst of black lightning that temporarily stopped the flow of the stream. It then turned back to the other zoids. All of them but the Liger and Hel Cat were shocked. The Black Wing Liger laughed a bit and then sat back down.

****

BWL: Well let's see what you can do. Shadow Fox, you're up first.

****

Shadow Fox: Oh joy…

The small black fox walked over and stood next to the Black Wing Liger. It's eyes started glowing a bright yellow. There was a sudden rush of wind as the Shadow Fox released its invisible attack. The stream resumed flow and the Shadow Fox smirked (?).

****

Shadow Fox: How'd ya like that?

****

BWL: Good…but…NOT GOOD ENOUGH! AN ATTACK OF THAT ELEMENT FROM A ZOID OF YOUR SKILL SHOULD BE MUCH MORE POWERFUL!

The Shadow Fox is usually calm, smug, and irritating. Now it was cowering in fear if the winged black lion. It slid over to the others and hid behind Red.

****

BWL: Well…Red, let's see what you can do.

****

Red: Okay.

Red stepped forward and assumed a fighting stance. She opened her mouth and started charging an attack. A beam of red energy fired and scorched the grass. Red turned back to the others and waited. She expected to be yelled at but…

****

BWL: Well I've never seen an attack like that before. I sensed spirit energy. What do you call that?

****

Red: That was a Sniper Shot.

****

BWL: Hmmm…that will need very little work to perfect. Raynos, you're up next.

****

Raynos: Me? Well…I'll try…

Raynos flew over to the edge of the stream and fluttered in the air. It started glowing and a heavy wind picked up. Suddenly a wave of blue energy was fired from Raynos's eyes. He stopped glowing and then landed back near the others. 

****

BWL: A Wind Elemental attack. Good. It will need work on the focusing and power but otherwise it's good. Okay…I know what Hel Cat and GS can do…I haven't seen what Liger can do in awhile. You're up, brother.  
**Liger**: Hmmm…, which attack to use…

Liger stepped forward and opened his mouth. A ball of energy formed and then a large blast of white lightning fired. Liger then turned back to the others. It walked over to the others and sat back down.

****

BWL: Just like I remembered. I trust you were holding back a lot of power…

****

Liger: Yeah., I don't think that we need to be destroying the countryside today.

****

BWL: Well let's continue…

***Humans***  


Tom walked them all to an empty meadow. They stopped and lined up. 

****

Tom: Today will be technique training. I want to see your most powerful attack. Jamie, you're up.

****

Jamie:!

Jamie stepped forward and pulled out his sword. He began concentrating and the blade began to glow a dark blue. Jamie slashed at air and a wave of blue energy moved across the meadow. 

It stopped after about twenty feet. Anything that came in contact with the wave froze solid. Jamie put his sword away and stepped back. He turned to Tom and waited.

****

Tom: Woah, that was unexpected. I've never seen a water elemental attack like that before.

Jamie went back over to the others. He was a little embarrassed. Tom turned to Brad.

****

Tom: Brad, you're next.

****

Brad: Okay.

Brad stepped forward. He raised his axe and started concentrating. Brad eye's started glowing as well as the axe. He brought the blade down and a wave of dirt and rock rose from the ground. The wave tore up the ground in front of it until it died down about thirty feet away. Brad stood up and turned back to the others. He walked back over to Naomi and put his arm around her. 

  
**Tom**: Earth Elemental wave. Good. Naomi, let's see what you can do.

Naomi walked forward and loaded an arrow into her crossbow. She raised it and took aim at a nearby tree. The tip of the arrow was glowing as well as Naomi's eye. The arrow flew through the air and hit the tree. For a few seconds nothing happened. Suddenly the tree glowed, then turned to stone.

****

Tom: Stone Elemental Arrows. Whoa. I suppose that's a Medusa Shot?

****

Naomi: Bull's eye.

Naomi returned to Brad's arms and they both smiled. Tom shook his armored head and turned to his younger brother. 

****

Tom: Let's see what you can do, bro.  
**Bit**: Well then, stand back everyone.

Bit walked forward. He lowered the visor on his helmet and raised his sword into the air. The sky clouded up. Lightning flashed in the sky. A bolt of lightning struck Bit's sword, charging it with energy. Bit slashed through the air, sending a wave of white lightning across the meadow. The sky cleared and Bit put his sword away. He took off his helmet and walked back over to the others. Tom had taken off his helmet and was smiling.   


****

Bit: I could have caused a lot more destruction…

****

Tom: I know…

They all continued training until it was very late. They all trudged back up to the castle. They met the zoids halfway there. The Hel Cat and Raynos were asleep on their respective partners' shoulder. 

**At Champ Castle**

****

Benjamin: Uhhh… Harry…

****

Harry: What?

****

Sebastian: Shouldn't you be doing something about the Dark Knight?

****

Harry:???

****

Benjamin: *sigh* Leena went and found the Dark Knight and his sister, Cassandra. Bit is their brother and right now they're all training to be stringer warriors.

****

Harry: *Panics* WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?!?!?

Harry ran off panicking. His Dark Horn followed him. Benjamin, his HelDigunner, Sebastian, and his Stealth Viper all sighed.

****

Benjamin: How did an idiot like him get to be king?

****

Sebastian: I really don't know…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:  
One on One with the Warriors of Darkness!


	7. Training...Day 2

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

Chapter 7

By Spectral

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or its characters. I do own The Phantom, Cassandra, the Black Wing Liger, and this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Early Morning, Courtyard**

Everyone was tired. The Humans were standing in their bathing suits and Jamie was trying to hide from Cassandra. The Zoids were just confused. Everyone was scared when a roar broke through the morning air.

The Black Wing Liger landed in front of everyone, handed an envelope to Leena, and said something to the zoids. The BWL took off into the air again and the zoids followed on the ground (or air in Raynos's case). Leena opened the envelope and turned to the others. It was a map.

****

Leena: It's a map. Tom wants us to meet him by the lake.

****

Bit: Well that explains the bathing suits.

**A few minutes later, lake**

Everyone walked up to the edge of the lake and gasped in surprise. There was a huge obstacle course kinda thing over the lake. Tom was swimming in the lake. He looked up and noticed everyone. Tom climbed out of the lake and laughed.

****

Tom: As you may have already guessed, today you have to get through my obstacle course. It consists of a swim to the start, a run through the swinging things, navigating your way through the maze kinda thing, a walk across a narrow platform, and the final challenge.  


****

Jamie: And what's the final challenge?

****

Tom: You have to get past me by knocking me into the water. After that, you can get to the finish line. If you fall off the platform at anytime you'll have to go back to the start of the platform. All right, let's get to the start.

Tom jumped into the water and started swimming towards the starting line. The others followed, but only Bit and Leena were able to catch up to Tom.

****

Tom: Okay, when you aren't running the course you can watch from these side platforms here. Only one person can run at a time, oh and don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you. See you at the end.

Tom ran through the course. The swinging bags didn't phase him; he got through the maze with ease and walked across the balance beam kinda thing quickly. He stood blocking the finish line with his arms crossed across his chest.

****

Tom: So, who's up first?

  
Brad stepped forward and smirked. He started his run through the course. The swinging bags were no challenge, the maze slowed Brad down a bit, and he got over the balance beam easily. Brad was really looking forward to the final challenge. It was his chance to impress Naomi.

Brad charged right forward and Tom just smirked. Just as Brad lunged forward, Tom grabbed his arm and flung him into the water.

Everyone laughed as Brad emerged from the water sputtering for breath. 

****

Tom: Nice try Brad. So who's next?

****

Naomi: I'll be going next.

Naomi got through the course easily. She walked up to Tom and smirked. She started throwing punches. Tom caught most of them but when he returned a punch, he was flung into the water just like Brad. Naomi walked through the finish line and then helped Tom out of the water.

****

Tom: Thanks…uhh… who's next? 

Cassandra went next, she got through the course quickly and knocked her brother off the platform by tripping him. Brad tried again and shoved Tom into the water. Bit got by his older brother by throwing him like Naomi did. Leena went into martial arts mode and forced Tom off the platform. Last up was Jamie.

Jamie was incredibly nervous. He squeaked his way through the course, only falling once, but when it came to the final challenge… he started shaking.

Tom stood with his arms still crossed. He sensed Jamie's anxiety and was a little worried. They'd have to work on that if he was going to survive any real battles.

Jamie suddenly had an idea. There was no way he was going to be able to overpower Tom. As Tom was thinking of ways to help Jamie overcome his fears, Jamie edged closer. 

Tom suddenly noticed Jamie but it was too late. Jamie started tickling the Dark Knight. Tom started laughing and tried to get away. Jamie followed him and eventually tickled him off the platform and into the water.

Jamie crossed the finish line and everyone was laughing. Tom climbed out of the water and walked over to everyone else.

****

Tom: Haha. That went great. I think we'll take a break now. Let's have some fun, shall we?

With that, Tom picked up Jamie and threw him into the lake. Brad and Naomi then shoved him into the water. They jumped in, followed by Bit, Leena, and Cassandra.

**Hour later**

Cassandra, Naomi, and Leena were sitting on the edge of the lake lounging. The guys were still swimming and dunking each other. Bit climbed up to the top of the obstacle structure.

****

Bit: Hey, watch this!

Everyone looked up. Bit jumped into the lake and splashed everyone. He swam back to the surface of the water and looked around.

****

Bit: What'd think of that?

****

Leena: Oh Bit… lose something?

****

Bit: Huh?

Bit turned around to face Leena. Leena was standing on the edge of the lake holding Bit's swimsuit. Bit looked down and realized he was nude. Tom, Brad, Cassandra, Leena, and Naomi all burst into laughter. Jamie and Bit blushed.

****

Bit: Leena, gimme those back!  
**Leena**: Come and get them.

**Minutes later**

Bit had retrieved his swimsuit, but not before he chased Leena around the entire lake. Everyone was still laughing when Bit pushed Leena into the water.

***Zoids***

The BWL landed on the bank of a river. The other zoids ran/flew up and were confused. 

****

BWL: Today we'll be playing hide and seek. It may seem like a game but it's part of the training. So… you're all hiding first. The limits… that forest over there and the other side of the river. Well… go hide.

The Black Wing Liger turned and started counting. The zoids scattered quickly.

**That night**

The zoids met the humans halfway up to the castles. They looked as though they went through a huge war. The BWL didn't tell them he'd be BLASTING them out of their hiding places. The HelCat and Raynos climbed up onto Tom's head. Bit was carrying the sleeping Cassandra, and Tom was carrying the sleeping Jamie. After they swam for a little while, they ran the course again, but with weights.

**Champ Castle**

Harry was asleep. Benjamin and Sebastian were trying to get him to get the Army together but he fell asleep. They both gave up and walked off.

****

Benjamin: Can we just kill him and take over?

****

Sebastian: No…if we kill him, his sister will be next in line. We really don't want that empty headed fool as Queen.

****

Benjamin: You're right…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: 

Embarrassing Moments and 5 VS 1. 


	8. More training

****

Zoids

Dark Knight

Chapter 8

By Spectral

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or its characters. I do own The Phantom, Cassandra, the Black Wing Liger, and this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Early Morning**

All of the Zoids were waiting in the courtyard. The humans were sleeping in. Their training started at night. 

A thunderous roar shattered the morning's silence. The zoids sprang to attention as the BWL landed.

****

BWL: Today, you're going to have to face off against me. I want to see your best techniques thrown at me and then you have to survive a blast from me.

****

ShadowFox: What?

****

Red: Are you sure that's a good idea?  
**Raynos**: You might get hurt.

****

BWL: Relax. I'll be fine. Besides, if I were you I'd be a bit more worried about myself. Let's get going.

The Black Lion took off into the air and the other zoids followed. They came to a stop by the same stream they had trained at before.

They lined up as the Black Wing Liger landed in front them.   


****

BWL: Alright, GS. You first. Let's see what you can do.

****

GS: Fine, but remember, you asked for it.

Gs stepped forward as the BWL assumed a fighting stance. GS's eyes started to glow red.

****

GS: Weasel Unit Total Assault!

GS opened its mouth and released a blast of fire. It slammed into the black wing liger but the winged lion seemed to be unaffected. It roared and the fire blast was knocked into the air. GS stopped her attack and got slightly scared. 

The Black Wing Liger opened its mouth and a bolt of black lightning was fired. It hit GS and knocked the gunsniper back a few feet. 

****

GS: Ow.

****

BWL: Who's next?

****

Helcat: Me.

The tiny zoid stepped forward and assumed a fighting stance.   


****

BWL: Are you sure about this?

****

Helcat: SHADOW CANNON!

The black wing liger got its answer when the Helcat fired a giant blast of Shadow energy. The blast slammed into the Black Wing Liger and knocked it a few feet back. The zoid stayed on its feet as purple smoke cleared.

****

BWL: Strike Shadow Claw!

The winged lion made a swipe with a glowing paw. A wave of shadow energy race across the ground, slammed into the Helcat, and sent the small zoid flying into the Liger Zero.

****

BWL: Strong attack but you need to work on the defense. Red, you're up.

**Later that night**

As the zoids walked back up to the castle they passed Bit and Tom. They were locked in a training sword fight. The swords stopped clashing as the zoids got closer.

****

Tom: How'd today's training go, liger?

****

BWL (Telepathically): Things went well, but remind me not to underestimate Helcat anymore…

****

Tom: Alright… you guys should go get some rest. 

The zoid nodded and then followed the other zoids back to the castle. Bit and Tom lowered their helmets and went back to fighting.

****

Leena: Hey, have you guys seen Jamie and Cassandra? I can't find them anywhere.

****

Tom: No.

****

Bit: They just snuck off together again. They've been doing that for awhile now.

****

Leena and Tom: I did not know that.

  
**Still later…**

It was very dark. When everyone approached the edge of the forest, they barley found Tom and his armor. 

****

Tom: Tonight we're going to have some fun, well I will atleast. Your objective for the night will be to destroy this target on my back. IT won't be as easy as it sounds… first you have to track me down in this forest, second, you'll each be wearing a target of your own. Once its destroyed, you're out of the game. Everyone clear on the rules?

****

Everyoneelse: Yeah.

****

Tom: Then let's get started. Come looking for me in about ten minutes.

Tom jumped backward into the forest and disappeared into the darkness. After ten minutes, everyone else split up into groups and walked into the forest.

***Group 1; Leena, Cassandra, and Brad***

***Group 2; Bit Naomi, and Jamie***

**Group 2** 

****

Bit: Be careful guys, he could come from any direction.

****

Naomi: Yeah, he had us do this at night for a reason…

****

Jamie: Great…

**Group 1**

****

Brad: How're we gonna get him when we find him?

****

Leena: Well, my plan is, Cassandra can keep him on the ground with her arrows, then you to that little earth wave thing, and I'll rush in for the kill.

****

Cassandra: If you think that'll work…

****

Brad: What was that?

****

Leena: What?

****

Brad: That sound. There it is again!

****

Cassandra: I heard it that time too.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and the target on Cassandra's back was sliced in half. Tom turned around and raised his sword again.

****

Brad: Ground Crusher!

Brad's eyes and axe started glowing. He slammed the glowing axe into the ground into the ground and a wave of dirt and rock shot forward. Tom jumped into the air, and landed behind Brad. The Dark Knight turned and slashed with a glowing sword Brad's target was shattered.

****

Leena: Fire Wave!

Leena slashed with her sword and a wave of fire shot forth. Tom was hit by the wave but he and the target on his back were unharmed.

****

Tom: Dark Lightning.

Tom pointed his sword at Leena and a bolt of black lightning raced towards her. The young queen knocked the bolt away with her sword but when she looked up, the Dark Knight was gone.

****

Leena: Where'd he go?

****

Tom: Up here.

Tom fell from above, Leena put her sword up and blocked his. They clashed swords a few times then Tom jumped over her and stabbed the target on her back.

****

Tom: Three down, three to go.

****

Leena: Darn it.

****

Tom: See ya after I get the others.

The Dark Knight disappeared into the shadows as the defeated Leena, Brad, and Cassandra made their way out of the forest.

**Group 2**

Naomi was sitting in a tree, crossbow loaded and ready. Bit stood on one side of the tree, Jamie on the other. They had set a trap for Tom.

****

Naomi: See him anywhere?

****

Bit: No.

****

Jamie: Nothing here.

****

Naomi: Well, he'll come eventually…

****

Tom: Like now?

Naomi jumped into the air as the branch she was on was sliced in half. She turned and fired a shot at the Dark Knight. He dodged the arrow and sent a bolt of black lightning at Naomi. 

The crossbow wielding warrior moved out of the way but just as she was about to reload her weapon, she saw the Dark Knight rocketing towards her. With one slice, her target was gone and Tom had landed.

Tom turned to Bit and raised his glowing sword. Bit charged forward and attacked. They clashed swords twice before…

****

Jamie: Freeze Shot!

Tom turned to see a wave of light blue energy fired from Jamie's sword. He jumped back, but the beam hit his left leg, freezing it solid.

Jamie and Bit raced forward and attacked at the same time. Tom blocked their attacks with his sword and tried to jump away but his leg was still frozen. He knocked Jamie into Bit and broke the ice with a glowing sword.

****

Tom: Let's even up the odds a bit.

Tom started glowing. The glow got brighter and suddenly there were two Dark Knights. They both rushed forward and attacked Bit and Jamie. 

****

Tom(s): Shadow Cannon!

Both Toms pointed their swords at their opponent and a beam of black energy was fired. The beams knocked Bit and Jamie into trees, destroying their targets.

One Tom faded into the darkness and the other removed his helmet. HE then walked over to Bit and Jamie and helped them off the ground.

****

Tom: You two okay?

****

Bit: Yeah, we're fine.

****

Jamie: Let's just not do that again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile at Champ Castle**

Harry was watching his new sword being forged. He looked over at his armor for a moment. It had been completed earlier. Benjamin and Sebastion said they'd be embarrassed if they had to fight with someone who wore armor as stupid as that. Harry had just ignored their comment; he didn't see anything wrong with having hearts on his armor. He then turned back to watching the preparation of his sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:  
The mysterious Pierce and Stoller


End file.
